Miles Apart
by Kamilia
Summary: Even after four years of dating Anzu and Atem still keep the spark going in their relationship. Almost everyone has accepted their relationship expect for one person who will try and separate them till they are miles apart.
1. First Day

His tan hands ran through the strange spiking hair consisting of colours such as red, yellow and black. His yellow bangs barely covered the right side of his face. His purple coloured eyes shined brightly even in the dimmest of light. His tan skin and well tone body rested onto the edge of the gate wearing a blue pants along with a black sleeveless shirt, blue jacket and a black choker.

"Hey Atem!" A female called out.

Looking to the door of the two storey brick house he was waiting at, Atem saw a female with shoulder length brunette hair, blue eyes, fair skin and had on a short blue pleaded skirt, pink jacket, white undershirt and a blue bow tie.

Closing the door her black shoes hit the concrete pavement quickly as she ran to the teenage male.

"Hey Anzu." A smile was imprinted on his face as she came up to him.

The teen tackled him causing the two to fall onto the ground. "I missed you so much. The summer was so awful without you."

"I missed you also Zu, Zu." He replied, hugging her waist.

Anzu went on a dance camp for two months to the best school in Domino. It was her dream to become a dancer and a Vet too but dancing was her first love. Well her second love if you count Atem.

"Not as much as I miss you." She leaned forward to lock lips with him.

Atem smiled for a moment before returning the kiss.

Breaking after few moments Anzu got off him. Atem rose from the ground to stand next to his girlfriend.

"Doubt it." He held her left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Joey and Tristan kept me company but nothing or no one could compare to my girl."

"Let's leave it at a tie." Anzu kissed his cheek.

"This is the only time I will take a draw." Atem pointed out as they began walking to school.

"I know oh mighty King of Games." The brunette gently hit him on the shoulder.

Atem became the reigning King of Games when it came to duelling. He defeated the creator of Duel Monsters a few years ago.

"Look on the bright side. You are the Queen of Games since you're my girl." Atem gave her a wink.

Anzu's cheek turned pink. Even after four years of dating, he still had an effect on her like the first time they started going out just like she still had a magic over him.

Flashback

_A thirteen year old Atem sat on the opposite side of the gym wearing the mandatory school PE outfit which consisted on a red shorts and a white shirt. _

_He was admiring the female on the other side, Anzu. She was playing volleyball with the other girls in the class. The guys were doing rope climbing but Atem managed to complete that in a matter of two minutes. _

"_Oh my gosh!" An Asian girl gasped, loudly, "Atem is so checking me out." _

_Anzu who had the ball in her hand spiked it her direction causing the girl to yelling. "Anzu, watch where you're hitting that ball." _

"_More like take keep your eye on the ball, Vivian." She replied. Turning to her Atem, she waved to her best friend. _

_Last year Anzu moved next door to Atem and even through it took a while to warm up to each other they became the best of friends short after the move. Anzu was practicing some dance move at the back yard when Atem came by to drop off something her parents had loaned his. He joined her and before you know it they were dancing together for the entire day. _

_Atem waved back. Vivian cut her eyes at the sight. _

"_Don't know how Atem, the cutest guy in the world could be friends with an ugly tramp like that." Vivian hissed. _

_The black head felt a volleyball hit her across the face. _

"_Anzu!" She yelled. _

"_I didn't do it." The brunette replied. "If you would stop drooling over someone that doesn't want you then the ball would not have hit you."_

"_Daddy!" Vivian yelled storming out of the gym. Her father happened to be the principal._

"_What was that all about?" Atem asked, walking over to his best friend. _

"_Vivian was drooling all over you and thought I hit her with a volleyball."She told him._

"_Well no matter who she calls or what she does no one could ever replace the love I have in my heart for you." He admitted._

"_What was that?" Anzu asked thinking her ears were tricking her. _

_Atem noticed what he said. "She will never replace you as the keeper of my heart." _

_Using her hand, Anzu placed it on his cheek before kissing his lips. _

_Atem's eyes widen, surprised by the kiss before returning it. Wrapping his arms around her waist the pair ignored all the howling and cheering that came from their classmates. Anzu hugged his neck to bring him closer and deepen the kiss. _

_Breaking the kiss after a minute Anzu informed the teen male. "I love you too." _

_Atem smiled like a fool in love. _

End Flashback

Ever since that day the two have been unbreakable despite the views of some of his fan girls.

Reaching in front of Domino High School, Atem asked. "You ready for the first day of the last year of school?"

"Yes, you?"

He nodded.

Heading into school, the couple headed to the main office to collect their timetable before going to the first class only to see someone they never wanted to see ever again.

Vivian Wong!


	2. New Students

Vivian walked out of the main office wearing a uniform two times smaller than her size, holding a timetable in her hand.

Anzu and Atem stopped in their tracks with the brunette rolling her eyes, showing a clear disgust towards the Asian.

Vivian looked up to see the couple and smiled. "Oh Atem, I have return to be with you, my sweet."

A few months after Atem and Anzu got together Vivian was sent away by her father to a boarding school in Europe. There was no reason given but rumours were going around that she got pregnant by a guy five years older than her.

Atem backed away as the black hair teen lunched at him for a hug. Vivian landed face down on the floor which caused Anzu to laugh.

"See you are still clinging on hopes of getting my boyfriend." The brunette called out.

"Boyfriend?" The Asian rose off the floor. "I thought you would have dumped this piece of trash by now. Anzu doesn't look like the type that has any experience when it comes to pleasuring you as much as I could."

"Well been a whore clearly means you have a lot more experience than I do." Anzu spoke.

Atem gently squeeze his girlfriend's hand. "Clam down my sweet."

"I know she can't compare to me." The brunette replied.

Leaning forward, he locked his lips with hers.

"Atem!" Vivian whined.

A blush was seen across Anzu's face as they parted from the very heated kiss.

Even after four years every time they kissed felt like the first time. New and existing.

Still holding onto her hand Atem walked into the office with Anzu sticking out her tongue at the crying girl in the hallway.

A few minutes later the couple exist the office holding their timetables.

"I have Math first." Atem called out.

"I have English." Anzu replied. "This is the first time we don't have all our classes together."

Atem scanned his timetable before taking Anzu's. After scanning her own he headed it back before saying. "Math and English is the only classes we don't have together."

"Look on the bright side." The brunette called out. "The two classes are only three hours each for the week."

Sharing one more kiss the pair parted to their class.

* * *

Atem reached his classroom to see Joey and Tristan drooling over someone in the corner. He couldn't see who it was due to the position he was in. "Hey guys."

He went unanswered. Snapping his fingers in front of them, he managed to get at least Tristan's attention.

"Dude. Do you not see the hot chick in our class?" He indicated to a blonde sitting at the back of the class. She had purple eyes, fair skin and looked to be around seventeen. What caught almost everyone eyes first were her large breasts.

"She looks alright." Atem uttered putting down his bag.

"Alright?" The dirt blond yelled. "That girl is smoking hot."

"Joey, calm down." The tri coloured hair teen stated. "Compared to Anzu no girl is worthy to take a second look at."

"That's true." Tristan agreed. "Ever since you met Anzu no girl has caught your interest like she has."

"Atem…" Joey said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I love Anzu like a sister, heck I see her as my younger sister…"

"Get to the point, Joey." Atem muttered.

"Don't you ever get bored been with only one girl? I mean it's good to have a steady relationship but not in your prime years."

"No." He answered. "Anzu is my match in every way. Sure we don't share all of the same interest and we butt heads when it comes to certain things but that's what makes the relationship interesting."

"The sex is good also isn't it?" Tristan added.

"That should not even be a question." Joey said. "I still remember when we went to duellist kingdom three years ago these two were like bunnies during mating season. I heard head broad banging against the wall from their room almost every night."

Atem left it alone. He wasn't going to deny that his Anzu bought him great pleasure every time they made love.

The teacher walked into the class.

Everyone that was there took a seat. "Good morning everyone." He called out.

The blonde at the back wasn't paying much attention to the lesson been taught on the broad instead her focus was on Atem.

He was the only guy that wasn't drooling over her when walking into a room and knew of his reputation as the King of Games.

* * *

Anzu walked into her classroom to see a lot of familiar faces. The only person that was new to her was a guy with long black hair, green eyes and fair skin.

He was eyeing her strangely once entering the room.

The brunette took a seat by the window.

The guy got up from his seat and walked over to her. "Hello, my name is Duke Devilin."

"Hello." Anzu replied. "My name is Anzu."

"Well Anzu, you are the sexist and most beautiful girl I have ever seen and would like to know if you want to go sometimes." He suggested.

"Yes!" Vivian yelled entering the room. "She would love to go out with you."

_Goodness._ Anzu thought. "I am with someone already so my answer will be a no."

"What?!" Duke was stocked. No girl has ever regretted a date with him before.

"No, I am not going out with you." She made herself clearer.

"Whoever this guy is your going out with can't compare to me. I am the Duke. I own several cars, houses and money than anybody at this school could ever image." He stated.

Anzu rose to her seat. "No one gets to bad mouth my boyfriend but me, I love Atem and no matter how much things you own or how good you think look there is no way you can compete with him. Now if you want a girl there is the town whore." She pointed to Vivian. "Pay her a good amount of money and she will be your girl for a few months."

"You bitch!" She prepared to hit Anzu.

She blocked Vivian's hand from connecting to her face. "I am going to tell you for the first and last time leave me and Atem alone. Don't try to push yourself onto him much try to push me onto someone or else you're going to wish you were back at that boarding school and your baby is going to be without a mother."

"How did you know about my son?" Vivian covered her mouth as soon as those words were uttered.

"I didn't till now." The brunette replied. "Duke, I don't like you in anyway and Vivian leave me alone. After four years he still loves me not you so butt out."

The two black heads backed away from the brunette.

She was scary right now.

Anzu smiled as they left her alone before taking a seat. The teacher arrived a few minutes later.


End file.
